


Smoking Isn't That Bad, Is It? (REWRITE!)

by derangedMo



Series: Headcannons - Lucifer (One shots) [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A Head Filled With Bad Thoughts, Gen, Happens between S2E18 - S3E01, Rewrite, Smoking, Winged Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Wingspan of 1.87m, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derangedMo/pseuds/derangedMo
Summary: You're Lucifer Morningstar. The King of All Evil, Prince of All Lies, in the flesh himself. Perhaps that changed slightly considering your Father, God, gave you your angelic, holy feathered wings back.Ah, there it is. The urge. You reach in your pocket, bringing out your pack of trusty cigarettes, always there to scare off putrid thoughts from your head.===Old Summary:You're Lucifer Morningstar.Yes. You're the devil himself. Well, not that much since He gave your wings back. And by you mean "He", you mean your Father, God.And now you're going to smoke for a while to scare the bad thoughts away.
Series: Headcannons - Lucifer (One shots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/817416
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Rewritten Works





	Smoking Isn't That Bad, Is It? (REWRITE!)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [derangedMo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derangedMo/pseuds/derangedMo). Log in to view. 



With a few flaps of your wings, you land down; eyes steering themselves at the beautiful city before you. Los Angeles, God bless America, heh. Folding your newly gained wings against your back, hidden from mortal view, one of your hands reach in your pocket for your lighter and your metallic pack of nicotine; cigarettes. A blessing, really, as much as they caused cancer and all those jazzy little plagues in humans. Automatically, almost, you pick one out, close the pack, and light it; you immerse yourself, deep in thought. Slowly, reminding yourself of the things that happened in the past, you make a mental checklist of terrible events...

Nearly losing Chloe, the one human you deny holding deepest in your heart?  
Check.

Having to watch the one, holy priest that understood you and how you felt?  
Check.

And on the other side of the coin, that stupid, bloody priest that just wouldn't shut his mouth about all that is evil and rotten being tied to you?  
Check.

Being a silver away from choking the Spider to death up against that wooden pillar in the church your only friend died in?  
Check.

Sending away your own Mother to an alternate reality, to never see Her again to protect Her from your Father's hands?  
Check.

Walking the thin line of complete erasure and breathing once more in front of Chloe?  
Check.

Malcolm, the one little shit who just couldn't keep himself away from the "joys" and "pleasures" of life and gave in to Amenadiel's bribes to betray everything?  
Check.

Locking yourself away in the eternal, cold torture that is to reign Hell, just for her?  
Check.

...You can't help but chuckle. Father must really despise you, putting you through this. Then again you did refuse to go back for a good while, and killed Uriel, so, His anger, most likely, was justified. Not like He couldn't make another angel to fill in the gaps, so to speak, but here we are. Well, at least He gave you back your feathery, holy, all fluffy and massive wings back to you, without you even asking for them.

Oh. The cigarette had reached it's filter, so you pull it from your lips, holding the stub in-between your fingers and flick it down, giving it a good pat with the sole of your shoe, blowing our the harmful smoke from your lungs that could never give in to the endless rot that it usually gave. Slowly, spreading your wings once more, you prepare yourself to land back at the rooftop of your penthouse, at Lux, to get yourself a drink. Your flask was empty after all, so best to refill it while no new cases turn up on the radar.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun rewriting this in all honesty haha <3 I didn't realize how much I missed writing Lucifer stuff!  
> Keep an eye out for a few more re-writes and chapter 3 of Mad Blood.


End file.
